Bound To Happen
by othretard
Summary: My own little Brucas Breakup becuase i didnt really like how it was in the show. So leave reviews and enjoy!


Authors Note: We all know about the Brucas breakup scene, and if you ask me it was crap, so I re-did my own little scene and I think this is how it shouldve been, there are some references of the actual breakup but this is more heart wrenching if you ask me. So this is my 4th fic so you guys kids enjoy. This is also based on the song by the spill canvas, as are my other ones.

**Bound To Happen**

It wasn't to long ago when Brooke and Lucas were so in love with each other. Knowing each others moves, finishing each others sentences, knowing how to make each other smile a real smile, but not once did they think they'd be at the point where they'd know that there love was fading, knowing that things weren't going there way, knowing that things had to end.

Not to long ago they were in a heated conversation. Her getting on his case about Peyton, didn't she understand? Didn't she realize he was fully and in complete love with her? But then again there was always going to be something between him and Peyton, sure, but not nearly as much as what was between him and Brooke. He guessed she needed time to figure things out. But how long was it going to be this time?

Things had ended roughly, both of them crying, letting out every emotion they were feeling in that moment having them both end up in the arms of each other, but Lucas Scott couldn't sleep for the first time in his life, for the love of his life was ending things with him and he knew it, he knew everything about her.

Lucas felt her move next to him, she was crying again.

"Brooke what's wrong?" he turned over and started to wipe the tears away with his thumb.

She closed her eyes and whispered "you already know what's wrong."

Lucas closed his eyes as he tried to restrain the hurt. He did know.

"Yea, but I wish I didn't"

She smiled slightly. "Ya know I used to know you like the back of my hand, until today you held your place but now…but now your shifting like the sand."

"Brooke that's not true, I don't want you to feel like I am either." But Brooke ignored him and continued.

"Your chest would heave with pride if I were spoken of," she looked up starring at him in the eyes, tears threatening to overcome her "until tonight I never knew the difference between comfort and love."

"Please don't say that, please, you know how much I love you" he started to cry with her.

At this moment Brooke realized they were having a meaningful conversation, one she didn't want.

Brooke had fallen asleep again; it was too hard to let out all of her emotions out in one conversation.

In a way, they wanted to savor the moment of being in each others arms; after all it was going to be there last.

Lucas still couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and sleep especially with Brooke saying that she only felt for him was comfort, it worried him beyond belief. He did love her, with all he had.

He slightly turned over so he could look at her sleeping form. Although she was asleep right next to him, it felt like she was wide awake in a distant dream, maybe leading a life where she was finally free of these endless nights and countless fights that turned them into who they hate to be.

"Even when I'm asleep I know your starring at me."

"I can't help it, your beautiful"

"Lucas, I know this is difficult for the both of us, well it's more of a shame that we lost to this game."

He just starred at her with her eyes closed, she looked so fragile and small, and she looked so lost yet in a way so determined.

"I know. All my walking, talking, sleeping, breathing, will never be the same, not without you."

He was right, it wouldn't be the same. One of the most important things in their life was being ripped away from them, their whole world was being stomped on, and their universe was coming to an end. They've tried so hard there was just no more hope.

She held him a little tighter and whispered ever so quietly, "me too."

Both their minds drifted to happier times, they knew they weren't pretending then, it all began when Peyton came clean with her feelings.

Brooke couldn't trust her anymore; she just couldn't take the chances she did. She knew this would be hard but it had to be done, maybe down the road when they were older and knew exactly what they wanted it could resurface but the thing was they both knew what they wanted and it was each other, it was other people they couldn't take chances on. They would ruin it.

Lucas took her off guard by interrupting her thoughts.

"I use to hold you like it was all that I had, but now begins the falling out…."

"And now were like a passing fad"

He sighed "Yea. Your mouth would crack a smile if I were spoken of. Funny, till tonight you'd never think you'd lose this epic battle with love."

"At least it wasn't a war." She looked down, he knew she was nervous, she shouldn't be, they both knew it was over.

"Lucas, I lied"

"Brooke…"

"No, just let me finish," he kissed her forehead, pushing her to continue. "I love you, and when I said it was only comfort, I was lying to myself, because I'm sure we both know that wasn't the case, but I want you to know, every stare, every glance, every smile you gave to Peyton I did feel that way, I felt like you were only with me to be closer to her, I know it wasn't the case, but I made myself believe it and I'm so sorry."

"What about now, what do you feel now?"

She lifted her hand to the back of his neck, barely caressing his neck. "Now? Now I feel like I love you, but I also feel like I've been holding onto this relationship for you, not me."

He nodded, coming to a silent agreement with her.

"Before we end this, Brooke I want you to know something."

She squeezed his arm lightly urging him to go on.

"For what its worth, I've always admired you, I've always thought we could make it through, now look at what time can do? It took our masterpiece and broke it in two. I will always believe in you, and ill always love you."

She didn't bother to wipe at the tears that were streaming down her face, instead she leaned up and planted a soft meaningful kiss.

They settled the deal.

They both knew it was bound to happen.

Leave me reviews beotches!


End file.
